


Stars

by ValkerieRupert



Series: Pride Month 2018 Fics [8]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkerieRupert/pseuds/ValkerieRupert
Summary: Steven explains the concept of pride flags to a confused Pearl





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are curious about the 'queer friends' Steven keeps mentioning: I'm a firm believer in the trans Lars headcanon (overrated I know and I hate Lars as a character, but it really makes sense), but I'm leaving it up to you guys to decide who else in Beach City is queer (or if most of Steven's 'queer friends' haven't been seen in the show yet)

The Earth was roughly halfway through its rotation around the sun; according to the humans, it was the month of June, though the Crystal Gems saw no reason to follow the humans' arbitrary divisions of time. Nothing particularly unusual was expected to happen in June, although being Crystal Gems they could never be sure of that.   
Pearl was folding clothes in the living room of the beach house. It was supposed to be Garnet's turn to do the laundry, but Pearl didn't like allowing others to do 'her' jobs. Steven was also in the living room; a packet of crayons was on the couch next to him (Pearl dreaded to think what the crayons would do to the fabric), and he was using them to colour in a few pieces of paper with random stripes of colour- one was pink and blue with a tiny purple stripe in the middle, one was a black stripe on top, then a grey one, then one left white and a purple stripe, and one looked like it was just a rainbow.  
"Hello, Steven. What are you drawing?"  
He looked up. "Oh, it's pride month, so I'm making some pride flags for my queer friends."  
"Pride flags? Pride month? What are you talking about, Steven?"  
"You know, for LGBT people?"  
Pearl didn't know a lot about these Earth traitions, but she had managed to pick up a few things in the time she had been there. "Is that the human term for individuals attracted to the same gender?"  
"Uhh, yeah, something like that. But it's also bisexual and asexual people, and trans people- that means you don't agree with the gender you're assigned at birth- and all sort of other kinds of people."  
Pearl nodded in understanding, then stared at the flags he was drawing. "I understand that, Steven, but why on Earth do they correspond to these random sets of colours?"  
"Well, um..." mumbled Steven, wondering how to explain it. "You know how all of the Crystal Gems have a star on their clothes somewhere?"  
"Yes," answered Pearl. It wasn't entirely correct- Peridot had not gotten a chance to rebuild her physical form since joining the Crystal Gems, and Ruby and Sapphire still didn't wear the stars for some reason- but Steven was mostly right. "We wear the stars to show that it is our duty to protect the Earth- and, more importantly, that we are loyal to Rose Quartz."  
"Well, it's sorta like that. Like, people use the pride flags to show that they're proud of being trans, or gay, or whatever. Except that they normally don't always wear it on their clothes because if they did then everyone would know they were queer."  
"Hmmm," said Pearl. "Interesting..."

 


End file.
